


Missed you

by Shikku



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted Mikey, wanted to taste and touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed you

Bob was attacked the second he stepped trough the hotel room door by a Mikeyway shaped person. He was pressed back against the door and kissed thouroughly as hands grabbed at his clothes, trying to undress himbut not getting anything done because Mikey was too desperate.

Bob laughed into the kiss before taking hold of Mikey's hands to keep them still. Mikey whined against his lips and Bob laughed again, wrapping Mikey in a tight hug still holding Mikey's hands and pressed his face against Mikey's neck, breathing him in. 'Missed you'

Then the desperation was back and they somehow managed to get Bob undressed inbetween the kissing and walking to the bed.

Bob pushed Mikey on the bed and nearly fell on top of him when Mikey refused to let go and laughed again when he was accidentally elbowed in the shoulder. He enjoyed Mikey's matching kiss for a moment before he dove in for another kiss.

Just feeling Mikey's skinny body under him made him both horny as hell and relaxed because he missed Mikey.

The sounds that Mikey was constantly making went straight to Bob's cock and he couldn't resist breaking the kiss and moving down on the bed, pushing aside the fluffy hotel robe Mikey wore and swallowed Mikey down in one move. Mikey sat up with a shout, shaking and gasping for breath snd Bob pulled off to smile up at him, before going back to work. He knew Mikey wouldn't last long, they haven't seen each other in a while, but Bob didn't care. He just wanted Mikey, wanted to taste and touch.

Mikey was saying "Bob. Bob. Bob." meaning "I missed you" and Bob moaned around Mikey's cock when he felt hands in his hair, holding him still as Mikey fucked his mouth, swallowing greedily when Mikey came.

Bob crawled up Mikey's body and kissed those pouty lips, Mikey's tongue lazily chasing his own taste.

"Come on Bob. Fuck me," Mikey said and Bob groaned because there wan no way he could last trough getting Mikey ready. But them Mikey added "I got myself ready before you got hee," and Bob had to close his eyes and just focus on breathing because that mental image was almose enough to make him come without even touching himself.

When he managed to get himself under comtrol Bob reached for a condom and put it on as fast as he could, turning Mikey so he was on his stomach. Bob bit one asscheek, making Mikey yelp and chuckle, before positioning himself and finally, finally, sliding in. Mikey was tight, so fucking tight even after stretching himself, but Bob didn't bother with being gentle. Mikey liked it rough, liked the soreness during the show or while they just watched TV with the rest of the guys.

And besides, Bob was too turned on so he gave them both what they needed, fucking Mikey with long, hard thrusts, eyes fixed on the curve of Mikey's spine, the way those long fingers clutched at the sheets and enjoying the way Mikey kept saying his name.

Bob came with a groan, feeling as if his orgasm lasted an hour and gently lowered himself on Mikey for a minute before rolling to the side. He could feel Mikey taking the condom off him and cleaning him up, draping himself over Bob, using his chest as a pillow and sighing contentedly when Bob wrapped his arms around him.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Mikey mumbled a sleepy "Missed you." He was asleep a moment later when Bob answered with a "Missed you too."

Bob just held Mikey close and stared at the ceiling with a smile, just relaxing and waiting for Mikey to wake up.


End file.
